captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Pollution
Mind Pollution is the first episode in the second season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. It was written by Doug Molitor. Rather than dealing with any environmental problem, the Planeteers have to face the issue of drugs and what can happen to a polluted mind. It becomes personal when Linka's cousin, and eventually Linka herself, become "polluted" by Skumm's latest experiment. Phil Hartman guest-stars as Linka's uncle Dimitri and a newscaster who reports the story. Hartman's own wife was a drug addict who's mental illness and dependency lead to his murder and her suicide. Eco-villains * Verminous Skumm Plot Synopsis The Planeteers are taking a few days vacation. Meanwhile, Linka stays in Washington with her Uncle Dimitri and her cousin, Boris. It soon becomes clear that Boris has a drug problem - Verminous Skumm is selling a highly-addictive drug named Bliss. When Boris slips a pill into Linka's food and triggers an addiction, it's up to the other Planeteers to save her. Episode Summary The episode opens with a clean-cut young man being offered a drug by Verminous Skumm. Skumm claims that "Bliss" will make any difficulties go away. The young man pays a wad of cash for the bag of pills Skumm hands him. After taking one, his expression seems to change instantly. Though he no longer looks as healthy as he did just a few moments ago, the young man laughs to himself, the Bliss taking effect immediately. Then he runs out into the street and narrowly avoids being hit by a bus. After that, he falls backwards and hits his head on the pavement, but continues to laugh hysterically. Skumm joins him, delighting in his customer's ruination. On Hope Island, Linka is holding a checklist, running through a last-minute check of things on the geo-cruiser. The other Planeteers seem a little weary of her enthusiasm. Gi even comments on her perfectionism. Linka seems very eager to get somewhere, and we soon learn via Kwame that the Planeteers are taking a small vacation. In the meantime, Linka is going to visit her uncle Dimitri and her cousin, Boris, in Washington, DC. The Boys and Gi drop her off, with Kwame saying that they will be back in a week to pick her up. She waves goodbye to the geo-cruiser as it flies away. In a clean, well-kept street, Linka rings the doorbell to her Uncle Dimitri's house. He greets her jovially, apparently surprised by her visit. She asks to see her favorite cousin, and Uncle Dimitri calls Boris down the stairs. He emerges in a blue dressing gown and slippers, looking tired and ill and being the young man we saw at the beginning of the episode. Linka is immediately concerned by Boris' appearance, asking if he's all right. He says that he's just getting over a cold. Dimitri decides that he's going to make a special breakfast of blintzes, and indicates that the problems with Boris have been going on for some time. Then Boris takes another pill upstairs. As he's cooking breakfast, Dimitri admits to his niece that he's worried about Boris, telling her that the young man is moody and stays out late, but doesn't meet up with his friends. He wonders if Linka could talk to Boris and find out what's wrong. They're interrupted by Boris arriving in the kitchen in high spirits. He's dressed and wearing sunglasses, and remarks that he has combed his hair especially for Linka, who becomes concerned by a graze on Boris' forehead. He says it's nothing, but she moves to clean it up for him anyway. However, Boris knocks the bottle of rubbing alcohol out of her hands, and it lands on the stove, where Uncle Dimitri still makes blintzes. A fire quickly spreads, but with some quick thinking, Linka uses her ring and a box of baking soda to extinguish the flames. Boris takes a dazed interest in her ring after seeing her use it for the first time. Linka and Boris ride their bikes to a Russian café for breakfast, now that their own has been destroyed. Linka is in good spirits, riding fast and making jokes, but Boris begs for her to wait for him. She stops in amazement, asking if he needs to catch his wind. When the subject of wind comes up, Boris asks about her ring; she says that it has the power of Wind, and was given to her so she could help protect the Earth. He asks if he can try it sometime, and tells her that if she allows him to use her ring, he'll give her one of the pills in a bag Skumm gave to him. Linka is outraged instantly, asking Boris if he has lost his mind. They wrestle for the bag, which splits open, and the pills disappear down a drain. Boris is instantly angry, then blames Linka and rides away across a busy road, cutting through traffic while Linka watches on in dismay. Boris is beside himself when we see him next - he is with Skumm, begging for more Bliss and handing him wads of money. Skumm reveals that the price of Bliss has gone up, and Boris doesn't even have enough to buy one pill. Boris begs him, saying that he is in agony. Skumm explains that once someone is used to Bliss, "anything else is real pain". Boris offers to bring Skumm a ring "with fantastic powers" in exchange for Bliss. Discovering that Boris knows Linka, one of the Planeteers, Skumm tells him to forget the ring and bring Linka to him instead. In exchange, he will give Boris enough Bliss to last him the rest of his life. Boris instantly rejects this idea, despite being in pain. He tells Skumm he loves his cousin and will never betray her. Skumm, however, points out that Boris will continue to suffer without the pills. Linka returns to Dimitri's house, calling out for him as soon as she's in the door. However, he has left a note, saying that there's trouble at the embassy. Linka immediately turns on the television to discover that vandals are downtown, being high on a new designer drug called Bliss. Linka immediately becomes worried, pleading aloud, "Not Boris." Boris, however, shows up behind her. Relieved, she embraces him, and he says that he has just stopped using Bliss. Behind his back, though he has blintzes, which are contaminated with Bliss pills. He hands one to Linka. She happily eats it, unaware that there are pills hidden inside the filling. After this, Boris instantly falls under the spell of the drug again. The geo-cruiser lands on Hope Island, with Gi and Ma-Ti inside. The older boys are waiting nearby. Kwame asks why Linka isn't with them, and Ma-Ti thinks she was coming back with the older boys. Wheeler says they haven't heard from her all week, and Gi gets instantly worried. Then Gaia appears and tells them to hurry to the Crystal Chamber - they're not going to like the answer she needs to give them. On the Planet Vision screen, Gaia shows them how desperate people have become to get their hands on more Bliss. They're handing over their possessions in order to pay for the increasingly-expensive drug. Gi asks why this constitutes as an eco-alert, and Gaia informs her that this is the most insidious kind of pollution, due to people's minds and bodies becoming polluted. Also, Skumm plans to take over one town's "wealth and health" before gradually moving on to the world, getting everyone addicted to Bliss. Eventually, he will be the only one who can think straight. Kwame asks Gaia if she thinks Linka is also on Bliss, but Wheeler interrupts him, implying that Linka is too smart for drugs. However, Gaia believes that as long as Linka is surrounded by those on Bliss, she's in trouble. The Planeteers hurry to join Linka in Washington DC. Gi lands the geo-cruiser behind some bushes, where it won't be seen. Then the Planeteers split up to search for Linka. Wheeler and Ma-Ti are at the Lincoln Memorial when Ma-Ti notices that the statue looks sad and asks Wheeler who Lincoln was. Wheeler explains Lincoln freed the slaves and paid with his life, and Ma-Ti comments that perhaps he's sad now because his people are enslaved again - this time by drugs. Then a crowd gathers behind Wheeler and Ma-Ti. Gi cries out to them, warning them that the crowd is advancing on them. Wheeler tries to hold them back by causing a fire, but the crowd appears ready to walk through it. Skumm reveals that they don't care about getting injured - only buying more Bliss. Skumm then begins to turn the crowd against the Planeteers. Ma-Ti remarks that they need Captain Planet, but Skumm drags a familiar young girl out of the crowd. It's Linka, who is disheveled, dazed, and mumbling about needing more Bliss. The Planeteers call out for her, but Skumm hands her a pill, which she takes instantly. Wheeler tries to run to her, and the other Planeteers restrain him as the crowd advances on them. Skumm says that they can't have any more Bliss until they kill the Planeteers, who then retreat. Ma-Ti cries out to Linka to help them call Captain Planet, but she's a zombie, swallowing more pills and accusing Ma-Ti of trying to bring her down. Skumm encourages her to get high, putting a hand on her shoulder. Wheeler yells at him to keep his paws off of her, and Kwame observes that they'll never make it past the crowd of addicts to help Linka. He creates an earthquake, causing the crowd to fall, and Gi uses water from the Reflecting Pool to wash them away. However, encouraged by Skumm, the crowd gets up again, and the Planeteers know that they're in a stand-off. Ma-Ti asks Wheeler to distract Skumm, so Wheeler causes a fire that burns the bag of Bliss in Skumm's hand, destroying the pills. Skumm taunts him by waving a notebook at him, which shows that he still has the Bliss formula and can make more in minutes. Ma-Ti grabs Linka's wrist and pulls her away from Skumm. Once Skumm realizes she's gone, and sees Ma-Ti pulling her away into the trees, he sends the crowd of addicts to chase them. Ma-Ti races to get Linka to safety, but she trips and lands in a large puddle of water. She laughs hysterically, and Ma-Ti pleads with her to hurry up, because Skumm is after them. Meanwhile, The older boys and Gi have managed to race ahead of the crowd of addicts. The older boys grab Linka under the arms and race away with her, quickly followed by Ma-Ti and Gi, as well as the crowd of addicts. The Planeteers retreat to the U.S. Capitol Building, and as they go inside they find it deserted. Kwame calls for someone to help them, but there's no one within earshot. Gi is amazed that such an important building is unprotected, and Wheeler makes a remark about never being able to find a cop. Ma-Ti uses his ring to search the city and discovers that it's been evacuated. The only people left are the Planeteers, Skumm, and his addicts. Boris leads the group of addicts towards the Planeteers, who are barricading themselves inside the Capitol. Wheeler turns around and begs Linka to help them call Captain Planet, but is shocked by what's happening to her. She's huddled on the floor shaking, clearly in withdrawal, and starts digging around in her pockets for more pills. She swallows one before Wheeler kneels in front of her and pleads for her to stop taking Bliss, saying that it's poison. Linka, however, insists that she needs the pills to avoid pain, and laments that she needs more. In the meantime, the crowd is about to break through the doors into the building, so the Planeteers block them with memorial statues and desks. Boris makes his way to a window and pleads for Linka to let him in, telling her that Skumm will give them more Bliss. Wheeler turns around to discover Linka gone and he finds her in the Vice President's office, unlatching the window and about to let Boris in. Wheeler rushes over and slams the window shut again, knocking Boris to the ground. He grabs Linka by the arms and angrily asks how she could help him. Linka giggles, and explains to Wheeler that she used to be as against Bliss as he is, but Boris slipped the drug into her food to get her hooked. She now loves the drug, and offers a pill to Wheeler, even cooing for him to take it. A frustrated Wheeler grabs the pill and throws it away, then takes Linka to a mirror and asks her to look at how badly Bliss has affected her body. She looks pretty disheveled but can't see it, telling him that she looks beautiful. Wheeler can only shake his head in dismay. Boris suddenly crashes his way through the window, and starts profusely bleeding from his arms. Kwame rushes in and causes a tremor that knocks a bookcase in front of the shattered window. It won't hold off the crowd for long, so he orders everyone upstairs and leaves carrying Linka with Ma-Ti. Wheeler starts to follow them, but suddenly runs back into the Vice President's office to find Gi trying to bandage Boris' bleeding arms. Boris tries to get up and find more Bliss, but Gi orders him back down, saying that he's badly hurt even if he doesn't know it. Wheeler now knows that Boris is responsible for Linka's addiction and has little sympathy for him, even protesting Gi's helping him as he's the one that got Linka hooked. Gi points out that the drug made him do it, but Wheeler rebukes her saying that nobody made Boris take the drug as he did that himself. Nevertheless, Wheeler helps Gi carry Boris upstairs. Wheeler admits to the group he's never visited the Capitol before and as the only American on the team, he's embarrassed by this--but Kwame says he has visited it before and knows a way out. He leads the group to a window where they escape out onto the roof. Skumm watches this from the ground, and snickers that they now have nowhere left to run. Linka and Boris are hunched up on the ground, hugging themselves and obviously feeling ill. Both are dirty and disheveled, and moan about needing more Bliss. As the Planeteers realize they're now cornered, one of the addicts breaks through the window and grabs Ma-Ti. Ma-Ti cries to Kwame for help and Kwame manages to get him free, but falls over the ledge. Wheeler catches Kwame's foot, and Kwame and Ma-Ti dangle over the edge with Wheeler trying to get them back up. At this point, Skumm arrives in his helicopter, and uses a megaphone to offer more Bliss--he'll give a full bottle of pills to anyone who gives the Planeteers a push over the ledge. Boris calls out to him, demanding the bottle, and Skumm tosses it to him. Boris catches it and swallows half the pills in one gulp, while Linka grabs the rest of them. Gi cries out for her to stop, and Linka angrily declares that she'll blow away anyone who tries to take her Bliss. She tries to use her ring against Gi, but it just glows weakly without creating any wind. Wheeler, who has now managed to pull Kwame and Ma-Ti back onto the ledge, notes that her mind is now so polluted her ring is unusable Boris suddenly collapses, and a confused Linka asks what's wrong with him. Gi moves her aside to examine Boris, and after taking his pulse she solemnly tells Linka that Bliss has killed him. Linka refuses to believe this and desperately tries to wake Boris up, but he is completely unresponsive. Wheeler pulls Linka up and gently reiterates to her that Boris is dead. Linka breaks down sobbing and hugs Wheeler, admitting that she knows Bliss is responsible for Boris' death, but she still can't take the pain that comes from not using the drug. Meanwhile, the addicts have made their way to the roof and smash the windows, about to attack the Planeteers. Wheeler tells Linka that however painful it is, she has to give up the drug since she needs to call Captain Planet now. Linka sadly says she can't, but when Wheeler tells her to do it for Boris it seems to give her new motivation. Her eyes return to their normal blue color, indicating that she's no longer under the drug's influence, and she takes the pills she has out of her pocket and throws them over the ledge. With Linka's mind no longer polluted, the group is able to successfully summon Captain Planet. Upon being summoned, Captain Planet's sense of humor is noticeably absent. After announcing himself, he simply flies to the capitol roof without another word to rescue the Planeteers. After doing so, he spots Skumm in his helicopter and furiously says that he's gone too far--even by Skumm's standards, polluting people with drugs is beyond the pale. Skumm is genuinely alarmed by Planet's anger, especially when the superhero threatens to give him a dose of his own medicine. Captain Planet refuses to actually do this--he tells Skumm that he's lucky Planet has higher standards than that--but he does create a whirlwind that sucks the remaining Bliss out of Skumm's helicopter along with the notebook containing the recipe. Planet destroys them in a blaze of fire, ensuring that no more Bliss can be made, and then grabs the rotor blade of Skumm's helicopter. The body of the helicopter starts to spin uncontrollably and Skumm is thrown out, landing in a river. The next scene is of a medical camp. A large number of tents are set up, and Kwame says that he's glad the Bliss patients are getting medical help. Gi sadly notes, though, that the road to recovery for them is going to be a difficult one. Linka, as one of the patients, is lying on a stretcher, wiping tears away as Wheeler tells her it's okay to cry. She tells him that while the pain of withdrawal is hard, losing Boris is even worse. Unseen by them, an angry Skumm crawls out of the river vowing to get revenge on Planet. Feeling hungry, he takes a piece of cheese from his pocket and eats it, oblivious to the fact that it contains Bliss--ironically, the same thing that happened to Linka. He feels the effect of Bliss right away, and realizes in horror that he has polluted himself with his own drug. Planeteer Alerts ;First Planeteer Alert : Linka: Some drugs are good for you, but many can be harmful. Kwame: Only use medicine you get from a doctor or your parents. These can keep you healthy. Gi: Illegal drugs are dangerous. They can damage your mind, as well as your heart, your lungs, your whole body. Wheeler: Only a fool thinks drugs are cool. Captain Planet: And if you have a drug problem, get help. You can choose not to take drugs. The power is yours. ;Second Planeteer Alert : Captain Planet: The health of our planet relies on the health of its people. Wheeler: To reach the highest heights... Linka: ... and win the fight to save our planet... Ma-Ti: ... we must have strength... Kwame: ... endurance... Gi: ... and courage! Wheeler: Our minds... Linka: ...and our bodies must be in shape! Commander Clash: Stay fit! Captain Planet: The power is yours! Significant Moments and Facts *At the beginning of the episode, Linka is anxious to have everything 'just right' as the geo-cruiser prepares for take-off. The other Planeteers seem used to her 'perfectionist' behavior, with Gi even stating: "When you look up 'perfectionist' in the dictionary, it has Linka's picture." *Boris and Linka have the same hair and eye color. *Uncle Dimitri states that Linka and Boris were always close, and Linka refers to Boris as her "favorite cousin". *Skumm claims that when someone is used to Bliss, anything else - such as reality - is real pain. *Despite being in pain, Boris initially refuses to hand Linka over to Skumm, telling him that he loves his cousin and will never betray her. *Linka does not contact the Planeteers during the week she is gone, and she does not return to Hope Island when she is supposed to. Wheeler and Kwame assume she is coming home with Gi and Ma-Ti, and they assume she is coming home with Wheeler and Kwame. *Although the Planeteers see Verminous Skumm on the Planet Vision on Hope Island, Ma-Ti still reacts with surprise when they see him in Washington. *Bliss changes both Linka's and Boris' eye-color from blue to a reddish-brown. *Skumm keeps the Bliss formula/recipe in a notebook. Apparently, he does not have it memorized. *This is the first where a western animation shows blood. In this case, from Boris after throwing his body through a window. *Wheeler has little sympathy for Boris, stating that he's "the traitor who got Linka hooked". He also appears incredulous when Gi attempts to bandage Boris' arms, stating that taking the drug in the first place was Boris' own fault. *Wheeler has never taken a tour of The Capitol. Kwame has. *Linka would have killed Gi by blowing her off the top of The Capitol, but her mind was too polluted for her ring to work. *An on-screen death occurs. *Linka admits to Wheeler that she knows Bliss killed Boris, but without the pills, she cannot stand the pain. He asks her to do it for Boris, and she finally throws the pills away, and the team can summon Captain Planet. *Captain Planet seems particularly outraged by this eco-villain scheme. Given that his first priority before confronting Skumm is to rescue his Planeteers from the drug addicts, it may have been a combination of his protective relationship with his team and strong sense of justice. Regardless, it is a notable break in character from his usually unwavering sense of humor. *We never see Captain Planet return his powers in this episode. *Linka says the pain of withdrawal is overshadowed by the pain of losing Boris. *Skumm is never apprehended properly, though he does cause himself to become addicted to Bliss. Quotes *'Skumm:' Come on, get Blissed out. *'Gi:' When you look up 'perfectionist' in the dictionary, it has Linka's picture. *'Linka:' Wheeler, make sure the bolts are not loosening up. Wheeler: (muttering) I know someone who could use a little loosening up. Linka: I heard that, Wheeler! Ma-Ti, double-check all his bolts. Wheeler: Oh, man! *'Linka:' Is everybody ready for take-off? Wheeler: Oh no! Linka, I forgot to put the wings back on! Linka: Very funny. *'Linka:' I have missed my cousin Boris so much! (She looks pointedly at Wheeler) He is charming. *'Dimitri:' Boris worries me. He is moody, he does nothing but stay out late and I never meet his friends. Linka, you were always close. Perhaps you could talk to him. *'Linka:' You need to catch your wind? Boris: Speaking of wind, how could your ring blow out a fire like that? Linka: My ring has the power of Wind. I was given it to help protect the Earth. *'Boris:' These drugs can make you happier than you've ever been in your life. Linka: Drugs! Boris, have you lost your mind!? (She attempts to wrestle the bag of bills from him.) Boris: Give those back! (The bag tears and the pills disappear down a drain.) You stupid cow! I needed those! *'Boris:' I need more Bliss... Skumm: Sorry, kid, but the price of Bliss has gone sky-high. This isn't even enough to buy one pill. Boris: Please, give me some! I am in agony! Skumm: Now that's the funny thing. When you're used to Bliss, anything else is real pain. Boris: What if I bring you a ring - with fantastic powers? A ring that controls the wind itself? Skumm: A ring? You mean you know one of those Planeteers? Boris: My cousin Linka. Skumm: Forget the ring! Bring me the girl and you can have enough Bliss to last you the rest of your life. Boris: No! I love my cousin - I will never betray her to you. Skumm: Then go ahead and suffer. *'Reporter:' The vandals fled just seconds ago. The police suspect they were high on a new dangerously-addictive designer drug called Bliss. *'Linka:' Boris, I was afraid you were in that Blissed-out mob! Boris: I have seen now that Bliss is bad news, so I have stopped using it. Thank you for setting me straight. Linka: You should never have used drugs in the first place. I am so glad you've stopped. *''After handing Linka a blintz contaminated with Bliss:'' Boris: Isn't that the best thing you ever ate? *'Kwame:' Isn't Linka with you? Ma-Ti: We thought she was coming back with you. Wheeler: We didn't hear from her all week. Gi: This isn't like her. What could have happened? Gaia: You won't like the answer, Planeteers. To the Crystal Chamber, and hurry! They gather around the Planet Vision. Gaia: Something terrible is happening in Washington. A heavily-graffitied street is shown. Wheeler: Man, what went down on that street? Gaia: What went down, Wheeler, was people's self-respect. They no longer care about their neighborhood, or themselves. Wheeler: That's terrible! Gi: But why the eco-alert? Is this pollution? Gaia: It's the most insidious kind of pollution. These kids are polluting their minds and bodies with drugs. On the Planet Vision monitors, Skumm is busy peddling his drugs. Skumm: You say you broke up with your boyfriend, flunked that test, or didn't get that job you wanted? Just plain bread? Come on, don't get stressed out. Get Blissed out! I've got Bliss - but the price has gone up. People are shown handing their belongings out to Skumm in the hopes of receiving more Bliss. Gaia: All they live for now is more Bliss. Skumm: That's right, you Blissed-out morons. First I'll take your town's wealth and health. Then I'll get the rest of the world hooked on Bliss, and I'll be the only one who can still think straight! Gi: They're polluted, all right. Kwame: Gaia! You do not think that Linka...? Wheeler: Nah, she's too smart to do drugs. Gaia: But as long as those around her do, she's in a world of trouble. Ma-Ti: Then we will get her out of it! *''Wheeler and Ma-Ti are at the Lincoln Memorial:'' Ma-Ti: Wheeler, who was this man? He looks sad. Wheeler: That's President Lincoln. Long ago, he freed the slaves, and paid with his life. Ma-Ti: Maybe he is sad - seeing his people now enslaved by drugs. *'Skumm:' They don't care about injuries! Just running out of Bliss. *'Ma-Ti:' Verminous Skumm! We need Captain Planet. Skumm: You bet you do, but you'll never be able to summon him again! *'Linka:' I need more Bliss... *'Skumm:' Come on, druggies, no more Bliss until you get those Planeteers! *'Ma-Ti:' Linka! Help us call Captain Planet! Linka: Oh, you're just trying to bring me down. Skumm: That's right, my little Bliss-brain. Go on, get high. Wheeler: Take your paws off her, you rat! *'Ma-Ti:' Linka! Skumm is coming! Linka: Oh, Ma-Ti, do not be so uptight. Skumm is not such a bad guy. *'Wheeler:' Why is it when the city's under siege by zombies you can never find a cop? *'Wheeler:' Linka, you gotta stop taking that stuff. It's poison! Linka: No, Wheeler, I need this. Without it, you cannot imagine the pain. *'Wheeler:' Okay, Wheeler, think. If you were a zombie, where would you go? The Vice President's office! *'Wheeler': How can you help him!? Don't you realize what they'll do to us!? Linka: I was afraid like you, Wheeler. Boris had to slip Bliss into my food, but now I am so glad he did. Oh, come on, please try it, Wheeler. For me? Wheeler: What's wrong with you!? Take a look in the mirror and see what this junk has done to you! Linka: What do you mean? I look beautiful. *''Wheeler discovers Gi bandaging Boris' wounds.'' Boris: More... Bliss... Gi: Lie down! In case you don't know, you're hurt badly! Wheeler: Gi, what are you doing? That's the traitor who got Linka hooked! Gi: The drug made him do it! Wheeler: Oh yeah? Well, no one made him take the drug. He did that to himself. *''Skumm sees the Planeteers on top of The Capitol:'' Skumm: Well, now they've got nowhere to go but down. *''The Planeteers are on top of The Capitol:'' Ma-Ti: I bet this is one place your tour did not take you. *''Ma-Ti and Kwame are dangling over a high ledge:'' Kwame: I've got you, Ma-Ti! Hold on! Ma-Ti: I plan to! *''Gi tries to stop Linka swallowing more pills:'' Gi: Linka, don't! Linka: Nyet! If anyone touches my Bliss, I will blow them away! WIND! (her ring doesn't work) Wheeler: Your mind's too polluted to use your ring. *''Gi takes Boris' pulse after he collapses, but then frowns in sadness:'' Gi: Bliss killed him. I'm sorry. Linka: No - you are lying! Boris, it's me, Linka! Wake up! Wheeler: Linka... he's dead. Linka: No, no, no! Oh, Wheeler, these things killed Boris. But without them, I cannot stand the pain. Wheeler: Linka, you have to stand it! You have to use your ring, now! Linka: I cannot... Wheeler: Concentrate! Do it for Boris! *'Captain Planet:' You've gone way too far this time, Skumm! Polluting people's minds is a new low, even for you! *'Captain Planet:' I ought to give you a dose of your own medicine. Skumm: No, please don't make me an addict! Captain Planet: Lucky for you, I don't play your games, Skumm. But according to my house rules, dealer always loses. *'Wheeler:' It's okay to cry. They say withdrawal's the worst kind of pain. Linka: Nyet, it's not as bad as losing Boris. *'Skumm:' I'll get my revenge, Captain Planet. You're not the big cheese here. That reminds me; I'm hungry. (takes out a piece of cheese and eats it, unaware that a Bliss pill was lodged in it) Hey, wait a sec. I feel... funny. (crawls over to the water and looks at his reflection) No... I've polluted myself! No! No! NOOOO! Trivia This is considered one of the darkest episodes of the series, and the only one where a human death occurs on-screen. Goofs *When Wheeler says he "forgot to put the wings back on", his eyes are brown instead of their usual blue. *Right before Kwame uses his ring to knock the addicts off balance, you can see a red beam like the one from Wheeler's ring fly over the addicts heads. *Kwame manages to cause a tremor that causes a bookcase to fall over despite not giving the command for his ring to work. Gallery mindpollution001.jpg mindpollution002.jpg mindpollution003.jpg mindpollution004.jpg mindpollution005.jpg mindpollution006.jpg mindpollution007.jpg mindpollution008.jpg mindpollution009.jpg mindpollution010.jpg mindpollution011.jpg mindpollution012.jpg mindpollution013.jpg mindpollution014.jpg mindpollution015.jpg mindpollution016.jpg mindpollution017.jpg mindpollution018.jpg mindpollution019.jpg mindpollution020.jpg mindpollution021.jpg mindpollution022.jpg mindpollution023.jpg mindpollution024.jpg mindpollution025.jpg mindpollution026.jpg mindpollution027.jpg mindpollution028.jpg mindpollution029.jpg mindpollution030.jpg mindpollution031.jpg mindpollution032.jpg mindpollution033.jpg mindpollution034.jpg mindpollution035.jpg mindpollution036.jpg mindpollution037.jpg mindpollution038.jpg mindpollution039.jpg mindpollution040.jpg mindpollution041.jpg mindpollution042.jpg mindpollution043.jpg mindpollution044.jpg mindpollution045.jpg mindpollution046.jpg mindpollution047.jpg mindpollution048.jpg mindpollution049.jpg mindpollution050.jpg mindpollution051.jpg mindpollution052.jpg mindpollution053.jpg mindpollution054.jpg mindpollution055.jpg mindpollution056.jpg mindpollution057.jpg mindpollution058.jpg mindpollution059.jpg mindpollution060.jpg mindpollution061.jpg mindpollution062.jpg mindpollution063.jpg mindpollution064.jpg mindpollution065.jpg mindpollution066.jpg mindpollution067.jpg mindpollution068.jpg mindpollution069.jpg mindpollution070.jpg mindpollution071.jpg mindpollution072.jpg mindpollution073.jpg mindpollution074.jpg mindpollution075.jpg mindpollution076.jpg mindpollution077.jpg mindpollution078.jpg mindpollution079.jpg mindpollution080.jpg mindpollution081.jpg mindpollution082.jpg mindpollution083.jpg mindpollution084.jpg mindpollution085.jpg mindpollution086.jpg mindpollution087.jpg mindpollution088.jpg mindpollution089.jpg mindpollution090.jpg mindpollution091.jpg mindpollution092.jpg mindpollution093.jpg mindpollution094.jpg mindpollution095.jpg mindpollution096.jpg mindpollution097.jpg mindpollution098.jpg mindpollution099.jpg mindpollution100.jpg mindpollution101.jpg mindpollution102.jpg mindpollution103.jpg mindpollution104.jpg mindpollution105.jpg mindpollution106.jpg mindpollution107.jpg mindpollution108.jpg mindpollution109.jpg mindpollution110.jpg mindpollution111.jpg mindpollution112.jpg mindpollution113.jpg mindpollution114.jpg mindpollution115.jpg mindpollution116.jpg mindpollution117.jpg mindpollution118.jpg mindpollution119.jpg mindpollution120.jpg mindpollution121.jpg mindpollution122.jpg mindpollution123.jpg mindpollution124.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes